I Love You, You Love Me, What Else Is There?
by xRiku.Louisax
Summary: This is a Series of One Shots ... varying from K to T/M ... I'll post a new one every month or very 2 weeks if I can manage it . hope you'll enjoy all of these one-shots . R&R Complete for now
1. The Boy that Never Smiled

_Hiya everyone ^.^_

_This will be a series of COMPLETELY Random One-shots ... that could range from their lives when they were once alive ... to their lives in the Soul Society ... HELL there could one with bits of both in lol_

_I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them ^.^_

_Characters : Hitsugaya and Matsumoto_

_Words: 423_

_ON TO THE STORY!!!_

* * *

The Boy that Never Smiled

Once in a Village, lived a Child, with hair white as newly fallen Snow, Eyes as green as the Ocean, who never smiled …

A tiny frown was always seen gracing his tiny features, making the other children stay away, the adults were too afraid to talk to him, until one fateful day.

On a Cold winter's day, a young girl not much older than himself wondered up to him, her hair was fiery red, and her eyes and icy blue. She shyly took a seat on the bench next to him, peering over at him. "Why do you frown, boy?" she enquired. The boy stared at her dumbfounded, trying to think of a reasonable answer then shrugged "I cannot answer for I do not know Myself …" The girl stopped smiling for an instant, "Well then Smile … there is nothing to frown about, for today is beautiful, be happy my child."

The boy thought about this for the moment, then looked back up the woman with a smile on this face, "Thank you, for your kind words … May I ask your name?" The girl stood up and turned towards him "Rangiku … my name is Rangiku, yours?"

"Toushiro"

"What a beautiful name Toushiro" She turned to leave, then spoke again "Remember this Toushiro, 'Smile and See, for today could bring Beauty"

Toushiro nodded and sat there watching her leave until she disappeared from sight, then returned home him self.

As the new day soon approached Toushiro, woke slightly dazed from yesterday's events, he quickly dressed, and ate something, then left for school. A bright smile replaced his frown, which everyone instantly noticed. Every so often he would get greeting of "Hi, Toushiro, how are you?" Or "I haven't seen you around for a while Toushiro", even the adults noticed a change in his mood, and weren't afraid to talk to him anymore.

Toushiro used most of his spare time looking high and low across the town for Rangiku, so that he could properly thank her, but never succeed in finding her, however he didn't forget what she said to him, and woke every morning thinking the same thing over and over again "Smile and see for today is Beautiful…"

Unfortunately for Rangiku, she was killed in a terrible accident, but she never stopped watching over Toushiro, until the day he died and joined her in a wonderful Place called the Soul Society …

* * *

_Awww I thought that was very very Beautiful ... but it's not up to me for the final say ... it up to YOU!!! my faithful Reader *o*_

_Reviews would be helpful ^.^_

_Laterz Rowann Redfern~_


	2. Yuuki's Birthday Cake

_HEELLO~ And welcome to stunningly funny story of 'Yuuki's Birthday Cake'  
_

_Gomen that it's taken me so long to post this, my computer has been playin up recently and not lettin me read any Fan-fiction =O_

_But now I'm BACK~ xD  
_

_Words: 2923_

_Characters:_

_- Hitusgaya Toushiro_

_- Matsumoto Rangiku (Hitsugaya Rangiku)_

_- Yuuki Hitsugaya_

_- Ichigo Kurosaki_

_- Rukia Kuchiki_

_- Renji Abarai  
_

_I would also like to dedicate this story to my awesome friends for helping me with the ideas for this story_

_- Becca Ichimaru_

_- Ulquiorr4ever95_

_And now without further ado, On with the Story Mistro!_

* * *

Yuuki's Birthday Cake

It was a Quiet day in the Soul Society when suddenly the a Loud Piercing Shriek could be heard

"RANGIKU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Toushiro's eyebrow was twitching slightly as he took in the disaster area which was one their Kitchen.

Rangiku looked up from the sink to see Toushiro frozen in the archway connecting the Kitchen to the Dining Room. His face was as white as the Flour-covered work tops. "I was … baking a Cake for Yuuki, but it kind of went wrong … Don't you remember it's her birthday tomorrow …"

"Of Course I remember Rangiku, but what I want to know is why your trying to turn our kitchen into a Flour Bomb factory" (Ha-ha If only that were true) Toushiro surveyed the damage, and cautiously entered the kitchen, only to slip on a puddle of water and go sliding across the Kitchen floor, resulting in him going face-first into the cupboards.

Rangiku rushed over to Help Toushiro Up only to be glared at. Toushiro shook her hand off of his arm, and stood up. The Room's temperature suddenly dropped, Rangiku took a couple of steps back towards the counter, awaiting the shouting from her Captain and Husband.

"Rangiku … I want this WHOLE KITCHEN CLEANED UP NOW!"

Rangiku squeaked and quickly hurried over to the closet and got some cleaning supplies out, when she suddenly had a cunning plan to get Toushiro to help her clean up.

"Toushiro … if I'm going to make a Birthday Cake for Yuuki, I need to do it now, and this cleaning lark is going to take For-ev-er …" Rangiku whined, at Toushiro's back. Toushiro grumbled quietly under his breath, he turned around getting ready to shout at her when he was met with the most lethal weapon that all women had mastered … The Puppy-Dog eyes.

Toushiro just couldn't resist denying Rangiku anything when she used the Puppy-Dog eyes on him. He sighed wearily and held out his hand, ready to receive the mop from her, "You take the Sides and I'll do the floor … if we work together we'll get this done in no time …" Toushiro gave her a Small smile, "Then we can both work on the cake together, it should after all be a joint effort from both Parents …"

Rangiku smiled bold and got to work straight away, it wasn't everyday you got away with flicking flour at your (Still very) Cute Husband, and say it was an accident.

After they had finished cleaning up the Mess in the Kitchen, Rangiku got out a Cook Book, filled with lots of different Cake Recipes, seeing as Toushiro had flatly refused to let Rangiku Bake it from "Memory". After reading the List of Ingredients and Equipment at the top of the page they both wondered around the kitchen and got everything out, placing it on various surfaces.

Toushiro turned to her holding a bag of flour, "So how much flour, Butter and Sugar do we need Ran?"

Rangiku scanned the page, and placed her finger on the amounts needed, "100 grams of Self-Raising Flour … Caster Sugar … and Butter"

Toushiro nodded and went over to the scales and Ve-ry Slo-wly, weighed out the Ingredients, all the time mentally grinning to himself. If he was going to be dragged into baking a cake then he had at least got to have a bit of fun doing it

Rangiku noticed the pace he was pouring the different Ingredients into the dish on the scales and sighed heavily, "Oh Hurry up Toushiro, I'll be old and Wrinkly by the time your finished"

Toushiro laughed at this comment "Weren't you like that BEFORE we started this baking Lark?" Rangiku instantly stopped what she was doing and stared at Toushiro.

Toushiro noticed that Rangiku had gone quiet, and dared a small glance at her, only to be met with two very hurt Icy-Blue Orbs. "Oh Ran … You know I didn't mean it like that …" Toushiro put the flour down and took a step towards her.

Rangiku mentally smiled, She had him right where she wanted him.

Toushiro went to embrace her only to here a Loud crack above his head and have some very runny, and sticky substance land in his hair, dripping down to his nose.

"Oh I forgot we need some Eggs …" Rangiku grinned at him.

Toushiro grinned mischievously at her, which usually meant trouble on her part. "So that's how you want to play it …" Toushiro growled, gritting his teeth, he whipped the egg out of his Eyes and Hair, then flicked it at Rangiku, splattering her robes with Egg residue.

"TOUSHIRO!" She shrieked.

"Rangiku?" Toushiro laughed at her face, it was one of pure horror, at the "Eggy Wrath" he had just unleashed on her.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?!"

"Because it was funny? … and I also had to return the "Favour" some how" a small smile crept on to his face, know exactly what she would do next, which would be to storm out of the room and go drinking, which was very rare now, now that Yuuki was in their lives anyway.

And right on Que Rangiku did just that. She headed towards the door, when Toushiro caught hold of her arm.

"And where exactly do you think your going?" He asked politely

"Anywhere but here, I don't really think Egg suits me, do you!" She growled at him, staring him straight in the eye, which wasn't that hard anymore, seeing as he had grown quite a lot after the Winter War, and was now just a couple of centimetres taller than her.

"Well what about me? I don't think Egg is very good Hair Gel either … but you don't see me complaining about it? Do you?" he stared back her with equal force.

She broke away from his gaze and sighed "I suppose your right …" Toushiro let go of her wrist and pulled her into a hug. "See, now lets finish this cake, before anything else happens …" Rangiku nodded and they got back to work.

_X~x RR x~X_

A Couple of Minutes later the Cake was in the oven, well what was left of it anyway … Rangiku trailed her finger along Toushiro's cheek leaving a streak of skin through the splodge of Cake Mix that had landed there, and put it in her mouth, "Mm you taste good Toshi"

Toushiro sighed and wiped his cheek with a towel, "well maybe I wouldn't taste that good if you hadn't turned that blasted contraption on to FULL!"

"It's called a Hand Whisk by the way … not a 'Contraption', it does have a name, and feelings for that matter!" She folder her arms, looking away from him.

Again for the millionth time that day he sighed wearily, the whole cooking lark was really starting to annoy him now, but apparently … that best was yet to come … Icing the cake.

'_What in the name of the whole of the Soul Society is icing?!'_ he thought to himself

'_Well Master I believe it is this Multi-coloured 'sugar-paste' that most people put on the top of a cake to make it look … pretty …'_came the reply of his Zanpaku-to.

'_I see … but what is this 'Chocolate Fudge Icing' then?'_ he inquired.

Hyourimaru sat and though about this for a moment _'I do not know master, but Ran-Chan seems to know all about it, why don't you just wait and find out about it?'_

'_Yeah I suppose I could …' _

_X~x RR x~X_

About 1 hour later the cake had came out of the Oven and had cooled down enough to ice.

Rangiku put some butter into a saucepan and melted it, after that she poured in some cocoa Powder and added some Hot water. Toushiro started to stir the strange dark brown mixture. After a while his arm started to ache. Rangiku wondered over and stuck her finger into the mixture.

"Hey!" Toushiro glared at her until he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Something's missing …" came her reply.

"What's missing?" He stared her slightly confused. Rangiku shrugged and glanced around the kitchen, then she spotted the unopened box of Icing sugar. Rangiku quickly ran over to it and brought it over to the cooker.

She beamed at him, holding the box as if it was a trophy; "This … this is what was missing" She laughed and poured some of its contents into the saucepan. Toushiro shook his head, rolling his eyes, but then started to stir the mixture again. A couple of moments later Rangiku dipped her finger in again … "Perr-fect …"

They took the saucepan off of the stove and started to cover the top of the cake with a thick layer of chocolate, this was another Trait the Yuuki had inherited off of her mother. After the chocolate had set, then put small white flowers around the edge and put it on a glass dish and hid it in the cupboard, away from the prey eyes of a soon to be 5 year old. Just in time too … because at that exact moment a Small Version of Rangiku, but with long flowing White Hair and light bluey-green (just off Teal) eyes, entered the room.

"Mummy … Daddy …" She glanced at both of them before a big smile broke out on her face "You two looks silly! … Oh~ I can smell something Yummy!!"

Thinking quickly Rangiku pulled out a small box of Home-made cookies from their hiding place in the top cupboard. "Here you go Yuuki, Daddy and I have just finished making a fresh batch … would you like to try one?" She held out the box to her daughter. Yuuki could never say no to Home-made cookies, she nodded and took a 1, sneaking a second one out at the same time, which both Toushiro and Rangiku noticed, but didn't say anything. She thanked her parents then skipped out of the room.

Rangiku sighed in relief, she bought the story. Toushiro smirked and took the box from Rangiku, and put it away. "You know that was amazingly quick thinking, even I couldn't have done that …"

"Well I do have my moments …" She smiled at him, then remembered the state that their clothes were in. "Umm … I think we should go get cleaned up ..." She suggested. "That's a very good Idea … come on" Toushiro took her hand and lead her to their room to get cleaned up.

_X~x RR x~X_

_~The next Day~_

Yuuki woke to the smell of Pancakes, she stumbled out of her room, feigning ignorance to what the day actually was, not only was it 14th November, but it was also her Birthday. As she entered the Kitchen/Dinning Room, her parents looked up at her and smiled. "Happy Birthday Yuuki!" They chorused.

Rangiku finished putting the pancakes onto a Plate and set them down in the middle of the table. Toushiro finished his work, at his desk in the corner, then came over and sat at the table, one parent on either side of their child.

"Wow! They look Amazing Mummy!"

"Why thank-you Yuuki" Rangiku stroked Yuuki's hair, it was as soft Silk, just like Toushiro's Hair. "Go on then you two, dig in, but remember Yuuki gets to have her first, seeing as she's the special Birthday girl" Rangiku nodded to Toushiro who instantly stopped what he was doing and turned to Yuuki.

"You know Yuuki, Mummy and I have a very special surprise for you, in a couple of hours, Can you guess what it is?" He asked Yuuki.

Yuuki munched on her Pancakes as she thought about what the surprise would be, then she got it, "Um Could it be … a … Massive tub of Chocolate?" She giggled quietly, she knew it wasn't chocolate.

Toushiro mentally rolled his eyes "Nope … but your getting close"

"Umm … is it a Party Daddy?"

"Yes Well done Yuuki, it is indeed a Party! So why don't we finish up our breakfast, then you can open your presents, then we can go to your Party!" Toushiro hoped that the decorations were going to be Ok; after all he did leave them in the hands of Ichigo, Renji and Rukia.

_X~x RR x~X_

After Breakfast Yuuki had opened all of her presents and was currently in the bathroom with Rangiku getting ready for her party. Toushiro had been ready for sometime, he was dressed in White Trousers, with a Black button-up shirt, today was allowed off as not only was it Yuuki's birthday, but it was also the anniversary of the day the First Pure-Blooded Soul Reaper Child came into the world.

"Toushiro … we maybe a little while longer … do you think you could take the you-know-what to the party and tell Rukia, Renji and Ichigo they are free to go get dressed" Rangiku called out from the bathroom.

"Sure Ran, I'll go now …" Toushiro went into the Kitchen and took the cake out from its hiding spot, he covered it in a purple-tinted (Yuuki's favourite Colour) cover, and then left the house.

A couple of minutes later he was stood outside of the 10th Squad Training Hall, which was where the party was to be held, he lightly kicked the door open to see Renji and Rukia putting the last of the decorations up.

Toushiro placed the cake down on the table underneath the brightly coloured Banner saying; 'Happy 5th Birthday Yuuki', then turned to Rukia.

"Where's Ichigo?" he inquired.

"Ummm yeah about that .." Rukia rubbed the back of her head laughing nervously "He's currently running for his life …" Noticing the quizzical look on Toushiro's face, she went on "Zaraki-Taichou sensed that Ichigo was here and challenged him to a fight … again … we haven't seen him since then."

Toushiro sighed, well at least the decorations were done, which reminded him of what Rangiku had said. "Oh Ran said that you guys are free to leave now so that you can get ready … she and Yuuki will be arriving at 12:30, so you guys have about an hour to get ready …"  
Rukia smiled "Thanks Hitsugaya-Taichou, Come on Renji … lets go now …"

Renji walked over to them, "Well I guess we'll see ya soon then Hitsugaya-Taichou"

Toushiro nodded and watched them leave; he then locked the doors and returned home.

_X~x RR x~X_

Rangiku and Yuuki stepped out of the bathroom, in the bedroom, and walked over to where their clothes were laying on the bed, ready to put on. Yuuki had a simply Purple dress, with ruffles on her shoulders, with an amethyst necklace, whereas Rangiku was wearing a Midnight Blue gown, that showed off her curves, then puffed out at her waist, she wore a set of Aquamarine and Onyx Earrings, with a Necklace to match.

Just as they stepped out of the bedroom, Toushiro came through the back door. When he saw then he couldn't help but smile. "Ran … Yuuki, you both look beautiful"

"Thanks Daddy …" Yuuki chirped at him "… can we go to the party now?"

"Oh course we can …" Toushiro picked Yuuki up, and they all left for the party.

The party was in full swing when they got there. When they entered the room everyone stopped and stared at the stunningly beautiful family. The party went on after they had said 'hello' to everyone. Soon the lights went down and the cake was brought out, when all-of-a-sudden Ichigo burst through the doors, shouting "KEEP AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY PHYSCO-" Ichigo tripped over one of the many clusters of balloons and went flying forward.

Everything seemed to go in slow-motion as Ichigo went flying into Renji, who was holding the cake, to when the cake landed face-down on Toushiro's head.

Everyone gasped at the scene that had just taken place, and the room had suddenly dropped to below freezing. Everyone who was smart enough to not get on Toushiro's bad side ran for cover, Rangiku and Yuuki just stood there unable to move or say a thing.

Ichigo sat up, and looked around, noting that it had gone silent. His eyes fell on the White-haired, Chocolate covered, Taichou, his face instantly paled. "Umm … Toushiro … I'm really … really sorry …" Toushiro slowly advanced on Ichigo, who had scrambled up onto his feet and was slowly pacing backwards

"2 things. Kurosaki Ichigo. 1. You see this thing on my Head … it was my Daughters Birthday Cake … 2. It's not Toushiro … its HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!"

Ichigo didn't stand around for long, and again started to run for his life.

All that could be heard across the Soul Society was "Rain Upon the Frosted Heavens, Hyourimaru", and Ichigo shrieking as he was slowly frozen, from the toes upwards.

* * *

_Sooo ... What did you guys think of it?_

_A/N That scene with the chocolate fudge icing did actually happen by the way, I was in food tech, making different kinds of icing for my cakes (lol) and I completely forgot to add the Icing sugar into the mixture, neither me or my Teacher actually knew what was wrong with it until I spotted the packet sittin on my friends table, she had stole it from me, resulting in me forgettin to put it in lol_

_R&R  
_

_First 5 people to review this story have the chance to recieve ..... A VIRTUAL BAG OF SWEETS! du-du-DA! (xD)_

_Laterz Rowann Redfern~  
_


	3. AUTHORS NOTE!

_**AUTHORS NOTE!!!**_

_Ok everyone I have been revising for My Drama Exam [which is now over] recently - which is why nothing has been published - that I am soory for - seeing as I feel some of my dearest readers are eager to continue reading my stories [sorry guys and gals]_

_However I'm afraid I have to break some bad news for you all - I will not be writting ANY MORE fanfiction until some point in June - as this is when ALL OF MY EXAMS are over and I have more time to do things ..._

_Sorry if this is a problem or this has upset you a bit - but trust me - if I rush my stories they turn out to be a load of rubbish lol_

_Just so you know I have a couple of excellent Ideas up my sleeve - and Collaboration story with my Great friend Ulquiorr4eva coming sometime in June - so Keep your eyes peeled Readers~_

_I'll see you sometime in June~_

_-Rowann Redfern-_


End file.
